


Символ

by Dekstroza, fandom Reptiles 2020 (WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Gen, Single work, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017/pseuds/fandom%20Reptiles%202020
Summary: Локи может превратиться в кого угодно, но...
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Символ

— Но почему змея? — задумчиво проговорил Тони, не спешно покачивая в руках бокал с асгардианским аналогом кофе.

Локи невольно, в который раз, засмотрелся на пальцы Тони. Было в них что-то завораживающее, в форме лунок ногтей, в переплетении мелких шрамиков, в том как Тони держал бокал. И он еще спрашивает почему змея!

— Нет, я понимаю, символ мудрости и знаний, но ведь черепаха, к примеру, вообще столп мира, основа мироздания, и не так медлительна как принято считать. А дракон — мощь и сила, миф во плоти.

— Ты еще геккона предложи, — фыркнул Локи отмирая.

— А что? Они красивые , — заступился за ящериц Тони.

— А змеи нет? — усмехнулся Локи, миг — и изумрудные, отливающие синевой чешуйки поползли по его руке наверх. Теперь уже Тони в восхищении замер не в силах отвести взгляд.

— Плодородие. Земля. Вода. Дождь. Домашний очаг и небесный огонь. Вот что я есть, был и буду, — Локи обвился вокруг Тони и тот, видят норны, был совсем не против. Если судить по величине выпуклости в штанах.

— А я? Кто тогда я? — хрипло спросил Тони и Локи мог бы отшутиться, мог бы сплести изящную ложь, как делал для всех и всегда, но дело было в том, что Тони никогда не был даже близко похож на кого-то из тех, "всех". И как никто заслуживал правды.

Поэтому Локи лизнул мочку Тони раздвоенным кончиком языка и выдохнул в ухо свое признание ничего не ожидая в ответ.

Но Тони ответил. Едва слышно прошептал то, на что Локи и надеяться не мог. Лучшие слова в девяти мирах. Самая сладкая музыка для ушей, которых, по-идее, вроде бы и быть не должно. Но это сейчас волновало Локи меньше всего.

Потому что с ушами или без, Локи услышал. А все остальное — такая ерунда.


End file.
